danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 (Wars)
is the tenth episode of Danball Senki Wars anime adaptation. It was aired on 5th June 2013. Summary Reina Mito walks towards the roof of the academy and was asked to join forces with Arabista Alliance, but she declined, saying that Jennock will always be an independent nation. Assembly The focus is then shifted to the assembly, where Yuno asks Haruki about the rumor of joining forces with Arabista. Arata hears it and is shocked to find out about that. The principal then announces the ranking of the week, with Sakuya being in fifth place because of inventing the Riding Armor. After the assembly, multiple Jennock mechanics praise him for his work. After Class Yuno asks Mito if the rumor is true with Mito confirming it, but she declined it, leaving the students puzzled why she made that decision. In the cafeteria, Sena asks the same question again with Haruki agreeing that they should join the other nation, but Hikaru says that Mito made the right choice and one should not trust anyone but them self and walks away. Sakuya's room At night, Sakuya was busy finishing the Riding Armor with Arata watching him; he then says that it should take about a month to complete it. Arata asks why don't he use the lab and he replies that the Second Platoon has the priority to use the lab before they do. Sakuya's CCM rings and he asks Sena to pick it up for him. It turns out that it's a message from Rinko Namino and tells him to go to the park at eight. Arata then asks Sakuya if the two are dating leaving the latter embarrassed and decline it. Then Arata deduces that it was a confession. Tailing Sakuya Later that night, Arata tells the Fourth Platoon about Sakuya and they decided to tail them. However, it turns out that Rinko goal was to let Sakuya use the lab so the Riding Armor could be completed soon. The girls then blame Arata for giving them wrong information, with Arata saying the girls are the ones getting all worked up for it. However, Sakuya did appear to have a crush on her. War time The next day, Jennock is assigned to patrol the other areas except for the First platoon, who will be using the lab. War time The next day, Jennock is assigned to patrol the other areas except for the First platoon, who will be using the lab. They are assigned to protect the lab until the Riding Armor is finished. The platoon lands in front of the lab while Sakuya starts working on the armor. Things start out smooth until the Large Droid resembling Killer Droid: Wyvern appear before them. Mito calls the Fourth Platoon to assist the First Platoon while the First Platoon continues to fight the Large Droid. During the Battle, Val Sparos is heavily damaged while Orvane is defeated, leaving only Dot Phasor to defend the lab. However, the Fourth Platoon arrived in the nick of time. They manage to hold on long enough for Val Sparos to ride on the Riding Armor, winning them the battle. Aftermath Hikaru officially declares Arata as his rival. Debut *'Large Droid ' *'Completed Riding Armor ' Navigation Category:Danball Senki Wars Episodes